


Goblin

by leehyukjae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehyukjae/pseuds/leehyukjae
Summary: Donghae wanted three things.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 13





	Goblin

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from an aff work two years ago and as my foreword said:  
> "im trying out this thing so enjoy a very short eunhae goblin au drabble (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ got inspired when hyuk visited jumunjin beach (also chokyu as the grim reaper anyone feel me???)"

"If you really want the best for me, give me a boyfriend!" Donghae shouts at Hyukjae. The boy had wished for three things: to get away from his abusive aunt and her family (she kept on pestering him about a bank book he doesn't even know about), a job (the chicken place he worked at wasn't frequented with customers but hey a job is a job plus the pay is good), and of course, you can't go wrong with wishing for a boyfriend. 

Hyukjae internally fights with himself. He started this fight anyway. Probably. He doesn't know. All he knows is that he hated being ignored by the high school kid in front of him that's why he kept on showing off his intellectual abilities. 

_"Did you know that Autumn Rhythm was painted with knives?"_

_"It isn't a known fact but Eminem wrote The Real Slim Shady three hours before the album's final cut, amazing right?"_

That stupid grim reaper that lives with them keeps on asking Donghae questions and of course, the boy answers enthusiastically. When did they get so close anyway? Yeah, he's the reason for this fight. Not Hyukjae. He snaps back to reality when Donghae continued on with his outburst. "A part-time job, aunt's family, and a boyfriend! What kind of guardian angel are you when you can't even grant my wish for a boyfriend!"

That stirred something inside of Hyukjae. He can't grant that right away! What does he think the goblin is, a genie? He couldn't stop himself from screaming, "Your boyfriend is right here!"

He sees Donghae look around as if searching for the said boyfriend. "Where, huh? I don't see him! Where?!"

He doesn't know why he said it but the words that slipped out of his mouth surprised the both of them. "Right here! In front of you!"

Donghae blinks. Hyukjae blinks back.

There was moment of silence as awkwardness lingers around them. The grim reaper, keeping quiet all throughout the whole fight, watched the scene in front of him with a bored face. He looks on as the goblin and the high school kid separated and went into their own rooms. Probably to squeal over their feelings.

Pathetic.


End file.
